Two Sides
by holybananabread2007
Summary: Zach's and Taylor's thoughts about each other throughout the time they spent in Bonanza City. A oneshot for now but may end up being a twoshot or multi chap.


**Hey! This is my first story (duh) and I made it about one of the cutest pairings in Kid Nation: Zach and Taylor. Each part is 500 words (exactly). I was also thinking of either making this a two-shot or a multi-chap. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taylor<strong>

I thought he was cute from Day 1. I'd never admit it to anyone, not even Leila or Kelsey. I mean, I wouldn't wanna date him or anything cause I was on the town council and he was just like an ordinary townsperson. I still chose him to be in my district. I mean, yeah I chose the younger kids, but some of the younger kids were in the other districts, so I made sure that he was the first one I chose to be in Yellow.

I really hoped that we could be friends, but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't want anyone knowing that I liked him, so I was just mean. Leila really didn't like him, so I pretended that I hated him more than she did, but really I liked him a lot.

I hated when he beat me to be in the council for Yellow. He was a jerk about it too! He yelled something about a revolution and the whole town cheered. Part of the reason I was so sad was cause I thought he was gonna be like me and think he was too good for me. I was kinda right, but I don't think he was as bad as I was. But then he started bossing me around all the time, and he was _not _the boss of me. I loved it when Blaine beat him to be on the council. He got defeated and it was the first time we were on the same level.

Then the arcade came. The council was bossing me around again telling me to work when I didn't want to and like not even asking if I would work just forcing me to. They told me I wouldn't get the reward and I figured it would be some lame boring reward, so I was just like whatever, but then the stupid council had to choose the arcade instead of the library! But that's where he came in and was all nice. He said that if I did the dishes then the council might let me go in. He didn't say I had to do it. He was just all nice and offered. That's when I think I really fell for him. I got to go in the arcade thanks to him and it was awesome in there! It was really sad saying goodbye to him on the last day cause I knew I was really gonna miss him cause I stopped pretending to hate him and we actually got along and were friends. We were never gonna see each other again after this cause we didn't even live by each other. I was going back to Georgia where I was a pageant queen and he was going back to Florida where he was…I don't even know. Yeah, we gave each other our phone numbers and e-mails but that doesn't mean that we'll be friends or anything. But that was the way it had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach<strong>

I knew what she was like since the second she walked off that helicopter. I could tell just by looking at her that she was a little princess who thought she was better than everyone else and just couldn't be nice to anyone outside her little group. Sure enough, that group formed and she was…not a very nice girl. She refused to work and didn't want to do anything. Not once nice word came out of her mouth. I was not exactly thrilled when I found out that I had to be in her district and that she was my leader. All I was thinking was "Oh, no. This will not work." Sure enough, it didn't. For some reason she hated me more than anyone else in the town, and I had never done anything to her. I had to be the one to pick up all the slack for my district, and believe me—there was a lot of slack to pick up.

When it came time for reelections, I was so glad I took her place. She didn't take losing well, and I don't think she ever will. After all she is the pageant _queen_, not just the pageant _girl_. She didn't take well to having to sit on the benches with everyone else. I think that also made things between us worse, because now she had a reason to hate me. I wasn't just one of the people in her district, I was the district leader that she wasn't going to listen to because I made her lose her position. She didn't listen to a word I said until I was finally off the council. I guess it was because we were on the same level, neither one of us better.

She lost the reward of the arcade, and I don't know why, but I felt bad for her and wanted to make her feel better. I thought that maybe if she did all the dishes, the council would understand and let her in. So I went and told her nicely that she might want to do it—I learned that if you tell her to do it, she won't—and then just left. Sure enough, she did every single one of those dishes, and the council let her in. She didn't thank me, but I didn't really expect a thank you from her. At least she wasn't being mean to me, and she started actually being nice. Slowly we started building a little bit of a friendship and we were closer than I would have ever thought by the time we had to go back home. It was so sad saying goodbye to her, even though I would have been glad to see her go before. We gave each other our contact information and said our final goodbyes. I went back home to Miami, and she went back to Georgia. I'm just glad I got to see the real her, not just her pageant queen cover-up.


End file.
